My Life Would Suck Without You
by Maarii
Summary: Fanfic baseada na música My Life Would Suck Whithout You da Kelly Clarkson. One-Shot, Song-Fic, Gracinha. Vencedora do Oscar de Fanfics - Melhor OneShot-SongFic


**Nota da Mariana: **Há! OneShot baseada em My Life Would Suck Without you, da Kelly Clarkson. Beem gracinha! Escrevi em terceira pessoa só pra ver, se vou bem. Não esqueçam das reviews. Bgs

* * *

Guess this means you're sorry

_(Acho que isso quer dizer que você está arrependido)_

You're standing at my door

_(Você está parado em minha porta)_

Guess this means you take back

_(Acho que isso quer dizer que você volta atrás)_

All you said before

_(No que você disse antes.)_

--

6 anos.

_She dance away just like a child, She drives me crazy, drives me wild, But I'm helpless when she smiles_ - _(Ela sai dançando como uma criança, Ela me deixa louco, ela me deixa fora de mim, Mas fico indefeso quando ela sorri) – __**helpless when she smile, backstreet boys**_

Ela estava sentada sozinha no balanço – era hora do recreio e todas as crianças brincavam a sua volta – mas nenhuma falava com ela.

Era seu primeiro dia na escolinha nova, na cidade nova. Seu nome, Isabella, mas todos a chamavam de Bella, por isso se apresentava assim.

Sentia muita falta dos amigos da escola antiga e queria muito poder estar brincando com as outras crianças – mas a timidez era tanta, que nem encará-las, ela encarava.

Olhando para os pés e sentindo as Marias-chiquinhas baterem em seu ombro – começou a sentir as lágrimas escorrendo. Ela queria fugir, sumir – queria voltar para a cidade antiga e brincar com os antigos amigos.

A única coisa que a deixava feliz – era o Sol forte batendo em sua pele clara, ela adorava aquilo – era bem melhor que as chuvas continuas de Forks.

Dali a uns 10 metros, havia um campo de futebol, onde o professor ensinava os meninos a jogar – no banco de reserva, ele estava sentado sozinho, pois havia caído e machucado o joelho.

Estava com um curativo enorme, e tinha certeza que a mãe brigaria com ele assim que chegasse em casa – conhecia a mãe preocupada que tinha, e sabia o quanto ela não gostava de que os filhos se machucassem.

De longe, viu a menina do balanço – sozinha – era tão bonitinha! O cabelo preso do jeito que ele gostava de ver numa menina. Mas parecia triste, e ele não gostara nada daquilo.

Olhou mais pra longe e viu a irmã e a melhor amiga brincando com suas Barbies, aquilo o incomodou – será que a menina do balanço não tinha Barbie pra brincar? – ele conhecia a irmã o suficiente para saber que ela emprestaria a sua boneca pra qualquer uma exceto Tanya Denali – a chatinha da turma, que cismava que era a namorada de Edward.

Ele levantou na mesma hora e tentou correr pra perto da irmã, mas o joelho não deixava – doía muito.

- Alice! – a voz indicava repreensão – por que não chamou a menina nova pra brincar?

Ela o encarou e depois olhou para a direção do balanço.

- eu queria Edward! – abaixou a cabeça – mas quando eu e a Rose fomos lá, ela começou a chorar. E eu fiquei com vergonha.

- mas ela ta tão sozinha! – olhou para a mesma direção que a irmã – não gostei disso.

- chama ela pra brincar com a gente, Edward? – disse a sorridente loirinha, Rose.

Edward sentiu seu rosto ficar muito vermelho – como iria fazer isso? Ele queria mais do que tudo.

- eu vou! Mas vocês têm que prometer que não vão brigar com ela! – ele fez seu biquinho clássico, era típico de um Cullen, o biquinho quando queria alguma coisa.

- ela não parece ser igual a Tanya! – disse a pequena Alice – ela parece ser bem legal.

Ele sorriu – grato pela irmã tentar fazer amizade com a menina nova – e se afastou, chegando cada vez mais perto do balanço.

Seu pequeno coração batia muito rápido e isso o deixava cada vez mais nervoso. Quando olhou para a menina de perto, percebeu que ela era ainda mais bonita. Segurou a pontinha de uma das Marias-chiquinhas e começou a brincar – ela rapidamente olhou pra cima, percebendo a presença do novo amigo.

- desculpe – ele sussurrou – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- na-não! – a menina gaguejou, seu rosto mostrava o choro recente. Fungou e limpou os olhos.

- tem certeza? – ele tocou o rostinho dela e fez carinho – você estava chorando por que?

- por nada!

- olha só! – ele esticou a perna e mostrou o curativo no joelho para a pequena, que na mesma hora fez cara de nojo – eu me machuquei. E ta doendo muito! mas eu não to chorando

Ela deu um meio sorriso e voltou a olhar para baixo.

- por que você não me conta – insistiu o menino – eu posso te ajudar.

Deu seu melhor sorriso – algo que foi contagiante, pois ela retribuiu na mesma hora.

- me conta, vai? – cutucou a barriga dela que deu uma risada gostosa – então você sente cosquinha! – apontou as duas mãos em frente à barriga dela.

- não, por favor! Não faz. – a pequena segurou suas duas mãos para que não pudessem entrar em contato com sua barriga

- então me conta por que estava chorando.

Ela abaixou a cabeça – encarando os próprios pés – não queria falar, mas não ia quebrar a promessa do novo amiguinho! Afinal, ela odiava cosquinhas.

- é que eu não tenho nenhum amigo! E eu não queria ficar sozinha...

Ela não pode terminar de falar, pois ele havia acabado de interrompê-la:

- como não? e o seu melhor amigo aqui? – apontou para si mesmo – como assim! Você não me considera seu melhor amigo?

para quem conhecia Edward a bastante tempo, sabia da sua encenação perfeita. Mas quem o conhecia a pouco tempo, achava que ele estava realmente falando sério – porém aconteceu algo bastante estranho ali...Bella não acreditou no novo "melhor amigo" , parecia que o conhecia a muito tempo. A morena começou a rir acompanhada dele.

- mas como você pode ser meu melhor amigo se nem sabe o meu nome?

Ele parou por um instante e depois voltou a encará-la mordendo o lábio inferior de leve.

- prazer! – esticou a mão – meu nome é Edward.

Ela segurou a mão dele e a fez de apoio para levantar do balanço.

- eu sou a Bella! – deu um beijo no rosto do menino por impulso, os dois ficaram com os rostos vermelhos, Bella não sabia que era tão impulsiva.

- agora sou seu melhor amigo? – ele perguntou olhando pra baixo

- agora você é! – sorriu.

A professora que cuidava da turma deles começou a chamá-los, para uma atividade na sala de aula.

No caminho até a sala, Alice e Rose se juntaram a Edward e se apresentaram a Bella – já tirando a morena de perto do menino e a puxando para sentar na mesa delas.

Enquanto a professora ensinava os alunos à atividade, Bella viu uma mesa mais afastada da sua, Edward e mais dois meninos sentados. – ele acenou para ela que retribuiu.

Tiveram que fazer bijuterias, pois o dia das mães estava chegando e esse seria um dos presentes.

Enquanto tentava encaixar as pedrinhas de um jeito que combinasse, sentiu um cutucão no braço – olhou pra trás e viu o menino dos olhos verdes de cabeça abaixada e com a mão esticada.

- eu fiz pra você. – entregou a ela a pulseira e saiu correndo.

Ela ficou em choque vendo-o correr, só depois olhou para sua mão e viu a pulseira colorida, em suas mãos. Não era uma pulseira que combinasse - tinha todas as cores de uma seqüência desalinhada e bem no meio havia um B. gravado numa pedrinha bem maior que as outras -, mas aquele tinha sido o presente mais lindo que ganhara de alguém. Olhou pra trás e viu as duas novas amiguinhas sorrindo feito boba.

- Bella! você ta namorando com meu irmão! – Alice se aproximou da nova amiga e a abraçou – que lindo.

- Alice... – Bella fez sinal de silencio – ele é meu melhor amigo..

A baixinha deu de ombros.

- mas eu aposto que você ainda vai ser minha cunhada.

-

-

-

Like how much you wanted

_(Como o quanto você quer)_

Anyone but me

_(Ninguém exceto eu)_

Said you'd never come back

_(Disse que você nunca voltaria)_

But here you are again

_(Mas aqui está você novamente.)_

_--_

10 anos

_Y__ou're vain, your games, you're insecure. __( Você se acha, seus jogos, sua insegurança) – __**7 things – Miley Cyrus**_

- Edward você é muito chato!

- mas eu já disse a você que a culpa não é minha.

- não é minha agora! Por que você é tão...tão...criança?

- eu vou pra minha casa. Tchau, sua velha – o menino saiu e bateu a porta com força.

Aquela era mais uma daquelas brigas bobas, em que aqueles dois bobos estavam tendo. No inicio, seus pais se preocupavam quando um chegava em casa gritando o nome do outro – dizendo que nunca mais falaria com ele, ou ela.

A morena se jogou na cama e abraçou as pernas – como sempre fazia – começou a chorar e gritar para a mãe, que não queria Edward Cullen em sua casa.

Já era um pouco antes do jantar – Bella tentava fazer seu dever de casa de matemática, ela sempre foi ruim em matemática, gostava de ciências, de ver os bichos ou de saber sobre as estrelas. Edward sempre foi o melhor na matemática, trabalhava com os números facilmente e sempre ajudava a pequena com isso.

Bella pegou o telefone rapidamente e discou o número dos Cullen – conhecido de cor – esperou o segundo toque e ouviu a voz da Tia, que já era adorada a muito tempo.

- Tia Esme?

- Bella, querida! Tudo bem?

- tudo sim tia.

- quer falar com Alice?

- não, não! com Edward.

- vocês não haviam brigado?

- tínhamos?

Esme soltou uma risada gostosa.

- ai...ai...vocês dois! Só um minuto querida.

- Obrigada Tia!

Uns 20 segundos depois, uma voz mal humorada apareceu ao telefone.

- o que você quer?

- Edward...eu não consegui fazer o numero três do dever de matemática me ajuda.

- o três não é pra fazer, Bella! esqueceu? A professora não deu essa matéria ainda.

A pequena se lembrou rapidamente do aviso da professora.

- Ah é! eu esqueci...ah! esqueci de te contar.

- o que? – o menino já estava ansioso em saber, Bella sempre contava as melhores novidades.

- aquilo no cabelo da Tanya hoje, não era iogurte. Era patê de atum.

- Eca! Como você sabe?

- bom...como eu sento atrás dela...eu sinto muitos cheiros.

- foi você quem jogou?

- Edward! Não pensa essas coisas de mim.

- foi você, Bella! você comia sanduíche de atum hoje.

- foi sem querer.

- você...

- eu tenho que desligar, Edward! Minha mãe está me chamando pra jantar.

- até amanhã, Bella!

- até amanhã, Edward!

-

-

-

-

Because we belong together now (Yeah!)

_(Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora (Yeah!))_

Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)

_(Para sempre unidos aqui de alguma forma de novo)_

You got a piece of me

_(Você tem um pedaço de mim)_

And honestly

_(E, sinceramente,)_

My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you

_(Minha vida (minha vida) Seria uma droga (seria uma droga) sem você...)_

--

14 anos

_But I wouldn't love you if you changed! __You're a trainwreck (Você é um "trem desgovernado", Mas eu não o amaria se mudasse) – __**Trainwreck – Demi Lovato**_

Ficar até de madrugada conversando com o melhor amigo pela Internet não era nada legal. No dia seguinte Bella era apenas um caco em forma de gente – o pior de tudo, era que tinha prova e...justamente de matemática – onde a professora já não gostava dela por ficar conversando com Edward em vez de prestar atenção.

Sentada no fundo da sala, de cabeça abaixada – ela tentava cochilar por alguns minutos antes de começar a prova.

- Swan – a professora abriu a porta com força – levante a cabeça, vamos começar a prova.

A garota bufou e olhou pro lado, vendo o amigo rindo da cara dela e colando um post-it na sola do pé, escrito "Se fudeu". A menina rapidamente levantou o dedo do meio e o abaixou antes que a professora visse.

Assim que recebeu a prova, percebeu que odiava matemática ao extremo. Ela não enchergava nenhum triangulo, nenhum retângulo, quanto mais um hexágono. Olhou para o lado – novamente – e viu o amigo fazendo a prova rapidamente. Não exitou de cutucá-lo.

- Edward! – sussurrou – me ajuda.

- que questão? – sussurrou de volta.

- da um a dez.

- qual é Bella?

- eu não sei de nada. – a morena mordeu os lábios levemente.

- Cullen e Swan! Diretoria agora. – a professora gritou – quem sabe você não aprende alguma coisa, Swan?

A morena revirou os olhos e saiu da sala acompanhada do amigo.

- Nem ouse falar comigo! – Edward saiu na frente a caminho da diretoria.

- Qual é, Edward? Foi só uma prova.

- pra você, pra mim não! já não pedi para não falar comigo?

- Edward...pára com o drama.

- drama?! – a encarou com ódio nos olhos – eu nunca zerei uma prova na vida.

- parabéns! – Bella deu um pulinho – o primeiro zero que você tira. Acabou?

- você não presta, cara! – deu as costas e continuou andando.

- eu vou assumir a responsabilidade, ta! – Bella parou em frente a porta da diretoria – você estudou pra caramba, não vai se ferrar por minha causa.

- você já ta ferrada em matemática, vai acabar reprovando.

- quem liga?

- eu ligo! – abrindo a porta da direção

-

-

-

-

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

_(Talvez eu tenha sido burra por te dizer adeus)_

Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight

_(Talvez eu tenha errado por puxar uma briga com voce)_

I know that I've got issues

_(Eu sei que eu tenho problemas)_

But you're pretty messed up tôo

_(Mas você também está muito enrolado)_

Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

_(De qualquer forma, eu descobri que não sou nada sem você)_

--

15 anos

_E são lembranças que o tempo não pode mudar Foram promessas que a gente fez sem pensar E no final é de você que eu vou lembrar – __**Lembranças - Restart**_

Foi mais uma daquelas manhãs de terça feira – monótona. Bella no dia anterior havia ganhado detenção por implicar com uma das alunas – Tanya Denali. Acontece que Tanya não era uma aluna qualquer, era apenas a líder das galinhas – como dizia Bella e Alice. – e que era apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo, justamente o seu. Aquele que ninguém poderia se apaixonar, só ela.

Era hora do intervalo e a menina estava encostada num dos bancos externos da escola, esperava Edward vir com o seu lanche. Por isso estava sozinha.

A galinha-mór, que não podia vê-la quieta se aproximou, rebolando tanto – que a saia ridícula de prega – estilo Sharpay – balançava e quase mostrava a calcinha.

- Swan!

- o que você quer, Tanya? – Bella nem se deu o trabalho de olhar, continuava cutucando a unha

- quero que se afaste de Edward!

- ta bom. – Bella a encarou – eu não vou me afastar.

- vai sim!

- por que?

- porque eu quero!

- e eu ligo para o que você quer?

- deveria ligar?

- senta e espera.

- você é metidinha demais, Swan! – ela pegou algo no bolso da camisa pólo – e eu já cansei disso.

Tanya se aproximou de Bella e fez algo que nunca – em hipótese alguma – deveria fazer com alguém como Isabella Swan.

A loira-morango cortou a pulseira – dada por Edward – de Bella.

Algo muito mais forte que raiva percorreu pelo corpo da morena. A Loira morango não havia feito aquilo, o barulhinho das miçangas ao chão fez com que os olhos de Bella se enchessem d'água – e que o seu corpo fosse para cima do de Tanya.

Isabella começou a estapeá-la, mas a única coisa que queria fazer fez. A tesoura com que Tanya cortou sua pulseira estava ao seu lado, brilhando por causa do Sol. A morena não exitou de pegá-la e cortar a franja maravilhosa de Tanya.

A loira gritou – gritou como se estivesse tendo um filho. Isabella foi puxada para trás e arrastada até a secretaria.

Onde o melhor amigo a deixou sentada ao lado da porta do diretor.

- Você está maluca? – ele gritou mais alto que o normal – o que aconteceu?

Bella não falava nada, só sacudia a perna o mais rápido que podia. Edward desistiu de brigar com ela.

- O que aconteceu? – o menino abaixou a sua frente e segurou as suas duas mãos. – O que Tanya fez.

- cortou minha pulseira! – Isabella fungou – minha pulseira preferida! – ela começou a chorar.

- Ah Bella! – ele a abraçou com força. Sabia que a menina estava dramatizando, mas não conseguia evitar de confortá-la – qual era a pulseira.

- A que você me deu, quando tínhamos 6 anos.

O peito de Edward parecia que ia explodir – ela desde pequena mexia com ela.

- eu faço outra, só não fica assim.

- não é a mesma...

- Swan! – a diretora chamou – entre por favor.

*

- e ai? Qual foi o castigo?

Ele perguntou ao telefone, procurando algo para comer.

- nada muito grande! Apenas uns trabalhos de casa extra, ela disse que só fez isso, porque eu cortei o cabelo de Tanya.

- sobre o que é o trabalho?

- fazer um relatório sobre Romeu e Julieta.

- Que tortura! – ele riu mordiscando a maçã – hmm..e seus pais.

- minha mãe achou hilário aquilo. Meu pai...bom! provavelmente eu vou ficar de castigo.

- bom! Eu preciso desligar, to cansado de você...

- vai a merda! – ele riu

- preciso fazer uma coisa, até amanhã.

- até amanhã. Eu também te amo.

- eu sei.

Ele desligou o telefone e foi procurar um fio de silicone para remontar a pulseira – já teve o trabalho de procurar todas as pecinhas. Era só encaixá-las.

No dia seguinte na escola, colocou pendurado no canudo de Bella a pulseira.

A garota parecia ter voltado aos seus seis anos, quando pulou em cima do amigo e encheu seu rosto de beijos.

-

-

-

-

Because we belong together now (Yeah!)

_(Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora (Yeah!))_

Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)

_(Para sempre unidos aqui de alguma forma (Yeah!) __)_

You got a piece of me

_(Você tem um pedaço de mim)_

And honestly

_(E, sinceramente, )_

My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you

_(Minha vida (minha vida) seria uma droga (uma droga) sem você)_

--

16 anos

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life (Eu serei o maior fã de sua vida) – __**I'll Be – Edwin McCain**_

Por mais que Bella insistisse, nunca conseguiria convencer a mãe de não ter uma festa de debutantes. Por ela, faria um mochilão pela Europa com seus melhores amigos.

Mas não era só a mãe que teria que convencer a não ter a festa – tinha também as duas melhores amigas, que eram a favor da festa.

Então, não adiantou contradizer, era melhor fazer a festa e pronto.

Depois de meses de organização, finalmente chegou o maldito dia 13 de setembro.

Por mais, que aquilo não fosse o que queria, ela não podia negar que a festa estava bem – Bella!

A música agradava seu gosto, os amigos foram bem escolhidos – e ela não precisou mover um dedo para isso, exceto na hora de experimentar as roupas.

Foi bastante homenageada em seu cerimonial, o que causou bulhões de lagrimas. Estava bastante assustada em ter que dançar valsa com salto agulha 10 centímetros, para Bella, aquilo era mortal.

Mas uma surpresa bastante agradável para ela – foi que, um de seus amigos, Emmett, trocou seu sapato por um all star novinho, pois o seu antigo estava bastante surrado.

Trocou na mesma hora, na frente de todo mundo, o sapato agulha pelo tênis.

Dançou bem a valsa com o pai, com o tio e com os dois amigos – porém ficou radiante quando viu que o príncipe da festa não era aquele que tinham combinado e sim, seu melhor amigo.

Ele usava um terno preto e os mesmos sapatos que o seu no pé. Ela riu bobamente, enquanto o encarava chegando perto dela.

Edward colocou a mão na cintura de Bella e a levantou, colocando-a em seus pés – como uma criança.

- Cara, - ele disse onde só ela poderia ouvir – você ta muito gata.

- acho que esse não é o tipo de coisa que se diz a uma debutante.

- por que?

- bom! Tirando o fato de que a família dela está toda presente, e que o pai dela é um policial e tem porte legal de arma. Eu nunca diria isso.

- você ta com um microfone nesse decote gostoso não está?

- e se eu estiver? – a morena levantou uma sobrancelha.

- seu pai não estaria ali agora, estaria procurando a arma dele para me matar.

- ou ele está esperando para te matar depois, lenta e dolorosamente.

- então...eu quero que saiba que você é a menina mais linda que eu já conheci em todo mundo e que...e que eu te amo! – beijou a testa dela, que já estava aos prantos – feliz aniversário, minha Bella!

-

-

-

-

Being with you is so dysfunctional

_(Estar com você é tão disfuncional.)_

I really shouldn't miss you,

_(Eu realmente não deveria sentir a sua falta, )_

but I can't let you go

_(mas eu não consigo evitar)_

Oh yeah

_(Oh Yeah)_

--

19 anos

_Everything I need is right here by my side. __(Tudo de que preciso está bem aqui do meu lado) And I know everything about you (E eu sei tudo sobre você) I don't wanna live without you. (Eu não quero viver sem você) - __**I'm Only Me When I'm With You – Taylor Swift**_

Era a festa do ano, o colegial já havia acabado e a formatura também já havia acontecido. A uma semana, Bella e seus amigos, haviam encontrado uma casa abandonada com piscina e churrasqueira – decidiram fazer então um churrasco a noite – apenas para formandos, é lógico que alguns alunos também entrariam de penetra, mas isso era irrelevante.

Depois de se torturarem limpando a piscina e o resto da casa foram se arrumar para a festa. Foram aproveitar o que tinham organizado.

A festa estava durando bastante, a bebida não acabava – tudo estava perfeito demais. Até o barulho das viaturas começarem a soarem por volta da casa.

*

- Isabella Marie Swan!

o barulho da porta juntamente com o grito escandaloso de Charlie Swan fez a menina se encolher. Passou pela mãe que ria em silencio e sussurrava um bem feito de sacanagem com a filha.

A morena tentou subir as escadas devagar sem que o pai percebesse, mas falhou na missão.

- Pare já ai, mocinha! – Charlie usava sua voz de chefe de policia.

- sim, pai! – Bella fez sua melhor cara de anjo, mas não ajudou em nada.

- Você que é filha do policial da região e deveria dar o exemplo! Não, fica de vadiagem na rua. – Charlie sacudia a cabeça – Isabella, que short é esse? E salto? Você não usava salto! – Charlie continuava reclamando, e Bella o ignorando – sabe o que mais, eu tive uma idéia melhor! Esqueça todos os castigos que eu dei. Não quero você perto de Edward Cullen, sei que Carlisle é um grande amigo meu mas...

- espera ai, Charlie! – Bella se levantou do sofá onde estava jogada – não pode fazer isso!

- ué! Ele foi corajoso, e assumiu a culpa por tudo! Já que ele é o culpado, não quero você perto de gente assim.

- a culpa foi Nossa! – Bella alterou um pouco a voz – que parte do nossa, o senhor ainda não entendeu?

- não quero saber.

- Charlie! – Isabella se aproximou do pai com os olhos transbordando em lagrimas – eu não sou mais uma garotinha! Eu tenho 19 anos, agora. Aceite que eu cresci.

- Você não era assim, Isabella! – Charlie não queria se entregar as lágrimas

- Charlie, eu sempre vou ser sua garotinha! Mas você sabe que Edward é fundamental na minha vida, não me deixe longe dele. Eu prometo que eu sempre vou te dar orgulho! Só não me afaste dele.

Charlie bufou, conhecia muito bem a filha e sabia que ela não agüentaria ficar muito tempo sem o amigo.

A menina sorriu – quando percebeu que o pai havia desistido do castigo tão intenso que seria para ela.

- tudo bem! – Charlie disse dando de ombros – mas você está de castigo. Sem sair por um mês.

- obrigada pai!

A menina se jogou para cima do querido pai e subiu as escadas – quando chegou no segundo degrau, se virou e encarou o pai.

- A propósito, Charlie! – deu um meio sorriso – daqui a dois meses eu irei para Darthmouth com Edward. Ele me ajudou bastante em matemática e conseguimos passar.

Dizer que Charlie Swan estava em choque era pouco – pelos olhos da filha, ele teria em cinco minutos, no máximo, um infarto.

*

Os dois meses passaram correndo, e quando viu já estava no pequeno apartamento de um único quarto – o qual dividia com o melhor amigo.

As aulas começariam naquele dia, e Bella como sempre estava atrasada. Edward a esperava na sala – enquanto a morena escovava os dentes e procurava a blusa amarela favorita.

- Dá pra você me ajudar a achar a droga da blusa? – perguntou com a boca cheia de pasta de dente

- quem mandou você bagunçar a casa inteira – ele se levantou e foi ajudá-la a procurar a blusa – por que está desfilando pela minha casa de soutien, coloque outra blusa.

- não dá! É a minha blusa da sorte. E para o seu caso, é a nossa casa, ok?

Entre uma almofada e outra, estava lá, uma blusa amarelo canário, um pouco chamativa para Bella – mas foi presente de Edward, e todos os presentes dele – ela tinha guardado.

- é essa?

Ela sorriu vendo a blusa

- essa mesma! – a pegou e vestiu ali mesmo. - obrigada

- eu deveria ter uns complexos, sabia? – ele disse abrindo a porta para ela

- por que?

- você se troca na minha frente! Sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha e não tem problema algum com isso.

- Ah Edward! – deu de ombros – é você.

- é, mas eu te vi crescer.

- e...?

- e que – ele olhou pros seios dela – cresceram!

- argh! Que nojo, cara! Eu não acredito que você repara nisso.

- eu sou homem! Eu sempre vou reparar. – deu uma piscadela.

-

-

-

Because we belong together now (Yeah!)

_(Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora (Yeah!))_

Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)

_(Para sempre unidos aqui de alguma forma (Yeah!) __)_

You got a piece of me

_(Você tem um pedaço de mim)_

And honestly

_(E, sinceramente, )_

My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you

_(Minha vida (minha vida) seria uma droga (uma droga) sem você)_

--

22 anos

_does she know that you like to play PS2 till 6 in the morning like I do ? __(Ela sabe que você gosta de jogar ps2 até 6 da manhã assim como eu?)- __**Walk Away – Paula DeAnda**_

- Ela não vai dormir aqui, Edward! Entenda.

- qual o problema de você dormir na Alice, você sempre dorme lá.

- o problema é que eu não quero saber que você transou com uma garota no meu quarto.

- nosso quarto!

- já falei que não.

- esse apartamento é meu e seu.

- por isso mesmo, não é só seu, é meu também!

- me diz um – ele levantou o dedo indicador para cima – um único motivo para ela não dormir aqui.

Isabella estava prestes a chorar, quando se aproximou dele – encarando o chão – respirou fundo e soltou bem baixinho:

- você não entende né?

- entender o que?

- nada! É melhor mesmo eu ir para Alice.

- Bella – Edward não queria que ela desistisse fácil, gostava de discutir com ela. Era...divertido – volta aqui.

- não! eu vou ficar na casa da Alice, pode se divertir a vontade. – ela estava irritada, muito – quer saber! É melhor eu nem voltar. Fica com a casa só pra vocês dois.

- Isabella volta aqui.

- não! – saiu e bateu a porta com força.

Não demorou nem dois dias, ela estava sentada na sala de casa jogando vídeo game sozinha. A noite foi caindo e ele ainda não havia chegado, ela estava preocupada – muito preocupada. Já passava das 22h, Edward não acostumava passar das 20h.

A porta foi aberta e o alivio foi percorrido pelo seu corpo.

- Como assim, Alice! Como ela não chegou? – o barulho da mochila caindo no chão foi alto demais – eu já procurei pela universidade toda, e por todos os lugares que costumávamos a ir. – o garoto bagunçava os cabelos com força – ela tem que aparecer, Alice!

Sem perceber a presença dela – ele acendeu a luz e viu a televisão ligada e o _Gran Turismo _pausado. Ele encarou o sofá – e viu a menina com uma blusa sua, que mais parecia um vestido nela, o olhando como criança.

- Pode deixar Alice, eu já a achei – desligou o telefone sem que a irmã percebesse. Não queria encará-la agora, sabia que tinha feito merda, mas não sabia que ela o perdoaria fácil.

- olha! – ela começou tentando olhar para os olhos dele – se eu for embora o _Play Station_ vai comigo

Ele riu aliviado e sentou ao lado dela, a abraçando de lado.

- Nunca mais faz isso comigo, ta bom? – beijou sua testa.

- Ela tem cara de que transa mal, eu falei, Edward, eu falei.

Ele riu ainda mais alto.

- eu sei, mas nós não fizemos nada. A gente terminou.

- por que? – a morena sentiu um pouco de culpa.

- porque eu não vou brigar com você por causa de nenhuma garota, Bella! não vale a pena.

- Ah Edward! – ela pulou pra cima dele, como sempre fazia – obrigada!

- de nada! – ele a abraçou com força – então...posso jogar com você?

- até as quatro da manhã?

- você vai agüentar?

- é claro que vou.

-

-

-

-

Because we belong together now (Yeah!)

_(Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora (Yeah!))_

Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)

_(Para sempre unidos aqui de alguma forma (Yeah!) __)_

You got a piece of me

_(Você tem um pedaço de mim)_

And honestly

_(E, sinceramente, )_

My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you

_(Minha vida (minha vida) seria uma droga (uma droga) sem você)_

--

28 anos

_Palavras são pequenas para descrever o tamanho do amor que sinto por você – __**A gente - Diwali**_

E o tempo tinha passado, se conheciam a vinte e dois anos, estavam casados a três. Ele fazia uma viagem de negócios a duas semanas, e ela morria de saudades dele.

Dormia feito um anjo. Ele havia chegado mais cedo para fazer uma surpresa a ela – brincava com um fio de seu cabelo que estava caído em seu olho. E sem querer a acordou.

- te acordei?

- hmm...ahaam! – ela estava sonolenta, então não havia percebido que ele tinha voltado, até agora – Edward?

- sim?

- Edward! – gritou e o abraçou com força – que saudades!

Ele riu.

- também senti sua falta, minha linda! – a abraçou e cheirou seu pescoço

- meu amor!

Ela se afastou dele e o beijou com todo o amor que sentia. Era incrível, como todo beijo que eles davam, parecia o primeiro.

- Nossa! Vou viajar mais vezes, você me tratando bem de manhã cedo! E me dando um beijo com mau hálito matinal.

Bella bateu em seu braço – que riu e a puxou para mais perto.

- minha vida é uma droga sem você, sabia? – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- a minha também! – ela fez carinho em seu rosto – eu te amo, sabia?

- é claro que eu sabia! Mas saiba que eu te amo mais.

Ela colou os lábios com ele. Não queria discutir...apenas queria estar com ele, se sentir dele.

Não demorou muito, e os dois estavam abraçados dormindo.

Ele foi o primeiro a acordar, levantou e procurou a samba-canção pelo quarto, achou jogada no chão junto com a blusa social – ao qual usava mais cedo.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 11h da manhã. Abriu a geladeira a procura de alguma coisa para comer. Deu aquela coçada típica na bunda e sentiu alguém o abraçar pelas costas.

Ela usava sua blusa social até o meio das coxas. Ele a olhou e deu um meio sorriso – sentindo as pequenas mãos passando por sua barriga. Ele bebia a água um pouco nervoso. Ela sabia como provocá-lo.

- Edward?

- sim! – ele voltou a beber sua água.

- to grávida.

Toda água que estava dentro de sua boca, voou para cima da pia. Ele a encarou – e viu que ela mordia a boca nervosamente. Desde o dia em que Bella disse "eu te amo" para ele, nunca recebera noticia melhor.

Pegou a esposa no colo e a rodou pelo ar – soltando uma risada gostosa.

- eu te amo! – ele a abraçou com força.

- eu também! Eu também.

-

-

-

-


End file.
